


Takimoto Hifumi's Cosplay Rape

by SluttyCure



Series: Sticking Dicks in Lesbians [2]
Category: New Game! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cosplay, Double Penetration, F/M, LGD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, lesbian gets raped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyCure/pseuds/SluttyCure
Summary: Hifumi is cosplaying at Comiket, where a few men decide they want a more private show.





	Takimoto Hifumi's Cosplay Rape

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this outfit and image: https://imgur.com/7zZwWyM

A moan escaped Takimoto Hifumi’s lips as the cocks buried in her pussy and ass thrust again. Her left leg was being held up by the man in her pussy, her right foot barely touching the ground. The man behind her pushed against her back, causing her breasts to squish against the chest of the man in front. Her white dress was still mostly on her body, though her breasts were out and the thong panties she’d been wearing had been ripped away, presumably lying on the ground near her large floppy witch hat. She felt both the cocks pulse, shooting their loads deep inside her ass and womb, sending her into orgasm.

oOoOoOo

Hifumi was at the Summer Comic Market, as was usual for her. None of her friends from work had come along, they were too busy. She’d taken time off in advance, though only for one day. Luckily, she wasn’t really interested in any of the doujinshi on sale, she’d just pick them up from a store in Akiba later. She was here for the cosplay, of course. This time she’d come as a mage from a new mobile game. Aoba had pointed out that one of the characters resembled Hifumi a lot, and she hadn’t been able to let go of the idea.

The character was a mage, who wore a long white dress, slit high on the hips on both. Her shoulders were bare, and she wore long gloves over her elbows. A big bow rested right below her breasts, emphasizing their size even more. Hifumi was very nearly as large as the girl in the game, so she didn’t even have to resort to padding like some cosplayers. A set of heeled sandals, silver with gold-painted stilettos completed the look. The 10-cm heels looked precarious, but Hifumi was surprisingly practiced, she had comfortably worn even taller ones when cosplaying.

Hifumi took the early train to Tokyo Big Sight and joined the line for cosplayers only. Unlike the line for the otaku and fujoshi who were there to purchase the fan works, her line moved briskly along. She soon ended up in the women’s changing room. Stripping off the simple skirt and blouse she’d worn on the trip over, as well as her bra and panties, she put on her cosplay. For all her nervousness in everyday life, Hifumi became a different person when cosplaying. Plus, the room was filled with dozens of other women in varying states of undress, so even being completely nude wasn’t worth noting.

Due to the backless nature of the dress, the only underwear she put on was a lacy black thong panty, which rode very high over her hips. The string vanished between her ass-cheeks, a feeling she surprisingly didn’t mind that much. The dress itself followed next, then the gloves and finally the sandals. Packing her street clothes into her bag she stored it in a coded locker, placed the large white witch-style hat on her head and made her way to the cosplay areas.

She spent the next four hours posing for photos. No one who knew her would believe that this was the same shy, nervous woman who jumped at the slightest sound in the office. When in costume, when in full cosplay mode, Hifumi had almost no inhibitions. This costume was designed to accentuate two of her best assets, her chest and her legs and she wasn’t ashamed of showing them off. She pumped her breasts up even higher using her hands and arms, she adjusted the sides to show as much sideboob as possible. The hot day was causing her to sweat, thinning the white fabric, making her erect nipples extremely obvious to all who were watching. She used the slits on the side of the dress to show off the lengths of her legs. The high cuts, combined with the heels on her sandals made her legs seem even longer than they were.

She was one of the most popular cosplayers in that area, drawing an enormous crowd of observers and photographers. She took many pose request, especially some of the ones that seemed much too erotic. She was careful not to show off too much, however. But she put on a show that would be spoken of for Comikets to come. Finally, however she needed a break. The was directly overhead, and while her white hat provided a surprising amount of shade, she need to eat and drink. She was feeling a little light-headed. As she left the cosplay area, she didn’t even notice the two men who detached from the crowd to follow her.

Reentering the main building, she headed towards the changing room, where she could get the lunch she’d packed, along with several bottles of water. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind. A large rough hand covered her mouth, and an arm wrapped around her waist. She found herself pulled into a side-hallway, one not being used for this event. The man almost carried her down the hall about 30 feet, then around a corner. The light was much dimmer here, but she could tell that no one had been through here recently. The hand stayed over her mouth and her back was pushed against the wall. She could see her assailant now. Two men, rough her age. Not enormous, but big enough to push her around.

“We really enjoyed your show.” The man whose hand was silencing her. “Shame you had to end it. Maybe you could give us a more private one?” His voice had an evil leering tone to it. Hifumi shook her head as much as she could, considering his hand was covering half her face. But he didn’t seem to care. “She thinks she has a choice!” The other man chuckled evilly at that. The man released her face, she wanted to scream, but was too scared of what would happen. “Smart girl. Now get on your knees.” She knelt and when she looked up, a floppy piece of flesh was in front of her eyes. A penis. A dick. She knew what it was, obviously, though she’d never seen one in person. She’d known her preferences for a long time, even if she wasn’t very public with them.

“Grab it.” She reached out and wrapped one of her small hands around the dick. It quickly started to thicken and harden, becoming erect at her touch. The other man walked up, his dick also hanging out. She grabbed it with her other hand. She started to pump them up and down. She knew the idea, she’d even seen some porn like this, but she’d never wanted to do it herself. In just a few minutes both cocks in her hands were hard and erect. They were much larger than she expected, her hands struggling to wrap all the way around them. The first man pulled her hand off and started to push his hard cock against her face. She kept her mouth closed, its head smacked against her cheeks and lips, leaving trails of precum behind.  “Open, slut.” The man slapped her on the head and her mouth opened. He took the opportunity to ram his cock down her throat.

She tried to gag but the man grabbed her head—at some point her hat had fallen to the ground—and began to pump her up and down his cock. It wasn’t a blowjob, she wasn’t in control at all, he was just using her mouth as a masturbation toy. He did this for several minutes. As it happened, Hifumi felt her body begin to heat up. She could feel moisture on her skimpy thong and her nipples hardening, pushing against the fabric of her dress. Then without warning the cock in her mouth swelled and began shooting cum down her throat. She had no choice but to swallow, but she almost choked anyway. The man pulled her head off his cock, the last few spurts landing on her face. “Your turn.”

The other man walked up, his cock still hard from the hand job she’d been giving him. “Let’s see you do it this time.” He held his cock out and she opened her mouth. Hifumi started to suck on it of her own accord.  She bobbed her head back and forth, then almost instinctually began to use her tongue as well. Wrapping it around the thick shaft filling her mouth. In just a few minutes the second man came as well. But he pulled out faster and shot nearly his entire load all over her face. The hot and sticky cum plastered her eyes, cheeks and mouth, but she had no reaction to it this time.

“Well, time for the main event!” The first man grabbed Hifumi by the arm and pulled her to her feet. Reaching down he lifted the front of her dress, exposing her now soaked thong. Grabbing it, he pulled with a sharp tug, snapping its thin strings almost instantly, exposing her smooth, shaved pussy. “Well look here, don’t you keep things nice and neat!” His cock was erect once more and he lifted her left leg, pulling her close. With a smooth and practiced motion he dropped her pussy onto his cock. “Wow you’re tight! And a virgin! Amazing!” By using her own weight, he easily burst into her virtually untouched cunt and through her hymen. With one hand he pulled the front of her dress, causing her tits to pop out, exposing them completely. He reached around her back and began to lift as he thrust. He was strong, but Hifumi was also a light girl.

The cock bursting into her pussy had sent Hifumi into an almost instantaneous orgasm, one unlike any she’d felt before. Without any opportunity to come down, the man began to thrust into her, using his other two arms, one holding her left leg up, the other wrapped around her back. The stimulation was too much, and she began to have a continuous wave of orgasms. Then she felt something else. Something poking at her butt. The other man was lining up his cock with her rear hole. There was nothing she could do to stop it. He thrust inside, his cock lubricated by Hifumi’s own saliva. The feeling set off an even stronger orgasm, overwhelming any pain that it caused.

The two men began to pump in unison. Clearly, they had done this before, their motions were too smooth and calculated for this to have been the first time. After a few minutes of constant pumping, both cocks swelled up inside her. As if her body knew, an orgasm of her own hit, clenching her pussy and ass down, causing the cocks to shoot their hot loads deep inside. The one in her pussy was right at her womb, its load filling her up. They let her leg down, Hifumi thought it might finally be over as their cocks withdrew from her holes. Unfortunately for her it had only just begun. Her dress was ripped off, leaving her nude except her high heels and elbow gloves. The men swapped places, the one who’d fucked her pussy was now behind her, the one who’d fucked her ass was at her front.

She realized this man was even larger. He picked her up by the waist, as if she were a doll, and slammed her down onto his cock. He pumped her up and down like some sort of cocksleeve, her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist to try and keep herself balanced. She thought the other man was going to fuck her ass. Instead, the man in her pussy let her fall back, she was facing the ceiling, then her head was grabbed and sharply tilted, a cock entering her mouth once more. They fucked her in this upside-down spitroast until both came once more.

The two men raped Hifumi for nearly three hours. Though after just one hour her brain had pretty much turned to mush, and by the second hour, the constant orgasms combined with her hunger and dehydration had left her barely conscious.

She wasn’t found till late that evening, by a janitorial crew. She was unconscious and completely naked except for her high-heels, her body coated with dried semen, with word scrawled on her body. “Slut”. “Whore”. “Free Pussy”. Tally marks on her belly seemed to indicate how many times she’d been creampied. If they were accurate, she’d taken over a dozen loads. Before reporting her, the three men on the crew had each fucked her in the pussy, adding their own loads to the mounds of semen inside her womb. They’d figured, correctly, that no one would manage to get useful samples out of the mess inside the girl, so they may as well have their fun.

When she regained consciousness three days later, she had no memories of anything after she began the photoshoot.

 


End file.
